Exceptions
by inuyasha1sasuke
Summary: There's exceptions to everything, even to the Uchiha brothers. In the end, keeping things hidden is meaningless, because someone will always find out. ItaSasu. Shota. Pre-massacre.


_Please excuse any grammar mistakes in this—I haven't had the time to proofread it. I was too excited in getting this posted, haha. Though, if you see any, then please politely inform me! This oneshot was pretty short and was written in one go, so tell me what you thought of it and drop by a review! I love you guys!_

_...Now ENJOY!_

Hands roamed and gasps filled the air in a small room in the Uchiha household. Their parents were completely oblivious of what was going on in the room down the hall and were sleeping peacefully throughout the summer night.

The youngest tried his best to not moan out as a hot tongue lapped at a portion of his neck, gently sucking at his pulse as Itachi's hands glided slowly over his clothed stomach.

"_Mnnh—!_"

In order to muffle Sasuke's rather loud moan, Itachi quickly captured his lips into his own as his tongue pushed passed small lips, gently caressing the small appendage. He tasted sinfully sweet, _too _sweet...

They broke apart with a small stream of saliva which was all that was connecting them, Sasuke panting with half-lidded eyes.

"You mustn't be too loud, Sasuke," the eldest breathed, brushing a few stray locks away from Sasuke's flushed face whilst gazing at him intently.

"S-Sorry, Nii-san... It just... It just felt good," he heard Sasuke pant out as his chest rose and fell with each breath.

"I know, I know," he gave him another quick kiss before pulling away again, "but the consequences of us being caught..." He trailed off, pressing kisses down his neck and collarbone whilst inhaling his addicting scent. He felt Sasuke shiver beneath him as two small legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pressing their erections together more firmly.

"Wh—_ah..._" he gasped as he felt Itachi slowly start to grind into him a few times, "Why do we... Why do we always have to _hide_, Nii-san? Mnn_nnh—" _He bucked his hips upward, wanting more of that sweet friction that Itachi was giving him. He didn't understand anything at all, didn't understand why it was so _wrong _to be with his brother, didn't understand why and just what these feelings were that coursed throughout his body on nights like these. But what he _did _know was that he didn't want them to stop. Ever.

Itachi pulled his hips away a moment, regarding Sasuke's features as his legs wrapped around Itachi once more, not wanting their pleasure to end just yet. He couldn't help but to smile. Sasuke was simply too cute and absolutely irresistible lying before him. Their acts were forbidden, which only made it even better—_bittersweet. _

"No one understands, Sasuke... _No one understands..._" He whispered hotly into his ear, feeling Sasuke tremble at the sensation. His hands trailed down to the hem of his shirt as nimble fingers tugged at the soft fabric, lifting it up and over Sasuke's head.

"Understanding is an important thing to us humans." Hands glided through soft obsidian locks, and the child's eyes slowly closed at the contact.

"And with understanding comes knowledge... Most people in our society has grown up to be taught that _this,_" he kissed Sasuke's lips passionately, "is wrong."

"But _why_?" Sasuke asked, truly trying to understand, to understand _why _he couldn't be with his brother freely.

"Like I said, Sasuke, they don't understand. They believe that they're assumptions are correct. Knowledge and understanding are ambiguous. All humans live with the wrong assumptions. So what is _truly _right and wrong?" Roaming hands slid lower and dipped below the waist band of a pair of small boxers, gently tugging them down. His small, hardened length was exposed as a scorching hand cupped him softly, slowly rubbing and thumbing the head as Sasuke tried to hold in a gasp.

"I don't know..._mnh_...what you're saying..." He gripped his brother's shoulders for support as deft fingers worked at him. He moaned out shamelessly and Itachi silenced him once more with a searing kiss. This was beginning to drive him over the edge...

"Though, there _are _exceptions," he breathed as they broke apart. "There's exceptions to _everything..._" he whispered against his lips as another moan resurfaced, though quiet enough this time not to cause any disturbances in the room down the hall.

Eventually, the hand left Sasuke's hardened length, much to his dismay. His hips bucked up into his hand, desperate for more and Itachi could have almost sworn that he heard a whine.

"P-Please..." He was at begging point now, though if Itachi gave him _too _much more then it would all be over too soon.

Instead, skilled fingers went on past his erection, and rested on that tight ring of muscle as he felt him twitch.

"Sasuke," he kissed his cheek, "You and I, we're..." He pushed in the first finger as he screamed out, both in pain, and in pleasure.

"Well, we're different." He moved his index finger in deeper, hearing Sasuke gasp loudly, gritting his teeth. They were loud. _Too _loud. But honestly, it was too late now. He didn't care any longer.

"Sometimes, we're _too _different. Although..." A second finger was added as he squirmed and bucked his hips upwards, "that's what makes it interesting..."

"_A-Ahh! Mnnnh—Itachi! Ha..." _He screamed as Itachi began scissoring his fingers back and forth, deeper and deeper. It was only a matter of time...

"There's exceptions to everything," he repeated once more. He picked up the pace, this time inserting a third finger into the equation. Sasuke was gasping frantically for air, screaming Itachi's name over and over as if he were a broken record. He heard a door open and close down the hall. This was it...

"But you see, Sasuke..." Faster, harder, _deeper... _All were being moaned, no _screamed_ out as his fingers worked. He writhed beneath him desperately, simply wanting to reach completion.

"There is _one _exception..." Foot steps were heard down the hall, getting closer, closer, _closer..._

"_Ah, I—...Itachi!" _

The door opened.

"You see, Sasuke," his orgasm had hit, and he moaned out loudly as his body was wracked with trembles.

His mother stood in the doorway, and the flashlight she had been holding dropped to the floor.

"_We're _the exception..."

And a loud scream was heard, but not out of pleasure this time.

No. It was out of fear.


End file.
